User talk:Dallas1185
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Total Drama Designers (TDD)/@comment-Dallas1185-20100911215304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 22:14, September 11, 2010 Dallas' Audition Interview You must answer these questions #tell us abit about you... #A fault and a virtue of yours #why did you sign up? #do you think you can win? Why/why not? #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) as your character Oh, and another thing.. you could tell some of your friends to join, maybe one or two, because I'm waiting for a few answers of other people I invited thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello, I dont really know you, but in TDD, how about an alliance? Ethan and I are in one, wanna join? Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll be in an alliance with you! I'm Barbie!! I'm sure we will! I'm Barbie!! Is OK if Jamie joins our alliance?I'm Barbie!! Never mind...\ Can i join!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- Barbie:Well the problem is she said no thanks. I'm Barbie!! Barbie:This talk page?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Sorry I took so long! Katina is so mean! I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Yeah?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Yeah! I'm still in the alliance with you! I'm in both but the other alliance is starting out just with me making contact with Jamie.So I think this one may be stronger.I'm Barbie!! Barbie:I really would like having you,Jamie,and me in the final 3.I'm Barbie!! Barbie:So who do you think we should eliminate first?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:I don't know! I think there might be bigger threats!What do you think?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Well...who do you think is a major threat?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Wha..No! I mean how is he a threat?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Actually I now think that you're right about Katina! Yeah got to get rid of her!I'm Barbie!! Yup Agreed!I'm Barbie!! Jessica would love to join your alliance!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How about a Jessica- Barbie- Dallas friendship because Jessica really likes Barbie like a best firend-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Please!! Hey Dallas please do me a favor and get your alliance to vote off Johnny with my alliance!! If you do, I'll join your alliance!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, even if she doesn't you have Barbie and yourself, while I have Jamie, Katina, and myself, so it'll (hopefully) work out!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've also got Jessica so it'll all work out! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dallas, are you online? I'm Barbie!! Vote send me your vote to the e-mail there's on my user page Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC)